1. The Technical Field
The present invention is directed to electric lighting generally and, in preferred embodiments, to convenience lighting for appliances.
2. The Prior Art
Modern appliances commonly include convenience lights. For example, refrigerators and microwave ovens typically include interior lighting to better enable a user to see their contents. Also, modern refrigerators often include ice and water dispensers located in a recess in a door panel. These recesses typically include lights to facilitate operation of the dispenser in the dark. These lights also can be used as night lights. Ranges sometimes include a backlit control panel which can double as a night light. Microwave oven/range hood combinations commonly include underhood lighting to illuminate the underlying range surface and cooking area. These lights can be used as night lights, as well.
Known convenience lights typically use conventional incandescent and fluorescent lighting technologies. These technologies are well-developed and have many advantages, but also have inherent shortcomings. For example, incandescent lighting systems have the advantage of low cost because they can operate from line voltage and thus do not require special power supplies. However, incandescent bulbs typically have short life and often are not easily replaceable. Also, as purely resistive devices, they can generate substantial heat that can damage heat-sensitive components in their proximity and reduce user comfort. Moreover, incandescent bulbs are not particularly energy efficient.
Fluorescent lamps overcome some of the foregoing limitations in that they are energy efficient and typically operate at cooler temperatures. However, they have other limitations, perhaps most notably, the need for a power supply including a ballast and associated circuitry. These components add complexity, cost, and weight, and they occupy space that could be better utilized for other features. Like incandescent bulbs, the life of fluorescent bulbs is limited and they, too, can be difficult to replace.